<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>血夜火车杀人事件（5） by Liyizhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772428">血夜火车杀人事件（5）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan'>Liyizhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyizhan/pseuds/Liyizhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>血夜火车杀人事件（5）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>血夜火车杀人事件（5）<br/>Crossover<br/>5.<br/>人声鼎沸之中。</p><p>唐仁拍拍坤泰的肩膀，把他从口水四溅唇枪舌战的人堆中拉了出来：“泰哥，这刀，是在哪里看见的啊。”</p><p>坤泰瞅了瞅卷宗：“是在那女孩的车厢旁边发现的。”</p><p>“什么车厢？还不是一整辆火车啦？”</p><p>“火车呢，是废弃的车厢，那条路口是火车的换道口，昨天临时一辆车换道，看见前边一节车厢堵着，就看见上面那个。啧啧啧，下手得真是恶心，人呐，也挺……喏，那把刀就掉在近旁的草地上，验了一下，这刀上血迹和指纹都给擦干净了，嫌疑很大，所以给留住了。”坤泰看见唐仁脸色发青，便多问了句：“你见过这刀？别的不说，这外壳雕得还有点东西，不会很常见，要是刀里边好一点没准还值老些钱。”</p><p>“我哪见过啊泰哥，贵的东西我是没得碰的啦。”唐仁耸耸肩膀，“这图案呢，你说他少见，倒也就是个小小阿修罗，九头千眼火，非天阿修罗啦，以毒攻毒的，我家楼下骗骗游客的地摊上也就这种货色的啦。”</p><p>坤泰只当唐仁是个小角色，知道的不多，也就不管了。</p><p>唐仁像脚底着了火一般逃回了家。街边，巷尾，任何人的欢喜都与他无关。</p><p>他只想见到黄利辉，他想看见黄利辉甩着腰间的刀，用一脸无奈告诉唐仁，用眼神对他说他好傻，说刀有很多，这世上，不是只有我这一把。</p><p>他知道今夜暴雨，黄利辉不会爽约。暴雨是约定，是暗号，每一个夜晚总是暴雨开端，明月终结的。</p><p> </p><p>黄利辉没有来。</p><p>分开八片顶阳骨，倾下半桶冰雪水。大夏天的。</p><p>熬了一夜的唐仁很生气，梦结束了。</p><p> </p><p>不，其实黄利辉应该至少偷偷回来过一次，因为那张照片也忽如其来地消失了。但论滑头唐仁也不是吃素的，他早早偷摸摸地又重洗了一张。只是唐仁又担心谁查到了发现了会惹祸上身，索性悄悄扣去了自己的脸，留着另一半，也藏得很小心，门厅左面横三纵四的相框数得门儿清，偶尔想起，还会看一看。</p><p>其实不对，他应该把和黄利辉有关的一切东西扔掉，打开窗帘，清清晦气。</p><p>但他想不通。他的感情好像一文不值又去之何迅，可以让他的未婚妻在婚礼之上给他人投怀送抱，可以让阿香一个电话被陈先生勾向北方，更可以让昨夜还紧密相拥的情人在第二天就消失得无影无踪，甚至是疑似身负命案地狂奔而去。</p><p>他想不通。再回头的时候，心已经和那张照片一样，不知何时被秘藏得深了。可是，照片找不到了，可以一个一个相框地翻，心找不到了，到哪里可以去翻呢。</p><p> </p><p>本来，秦风二度的泰国之行，应该算是很顺利的。暹罗百丽宫逛得好好的，闫先生不知道什么时候知道了秦风回来的消息，一下子套了两位回了黑帮，用十根金条买两人破案。黑帮那边某个大佬的囡囡，给发现剖腹取了心肝，死相极惨。大佬平时结怨颇深，难保不是仇人作案。</p><p>秦风对破案向来一腔热忱，唐仁又畏惧闫先生的势力，只得半推半就。这种同血啊剖啊的恶心案件，他兴趣缺缺。</p><p>当然，十根金条，也是不能辜负的。</p><p> </p><p>林默忽然又回来了，颓丧了一段时间，又继续往常的生活。唐仁一问才知，是骗色又骗智。</p><p>“天涯何处无芳草啦。明天我给你写个恋爱符，戴够七七四十九天，保管你出门人见人爱，花见花杀啦。”唐仁说得眉飞色舞口干舌燥，换来林默一个无情白眼。后者低下头继续猛玩手机，全然不顾唐仁的一番苦心。</p><p>秦风奇怪，照理按唐仁的脾性，不半寒酸地挖苦一下，也少不得一点自恋，几年不见，居然已经很会安慰人了。</p><p>“这样吧。”秦风把闫先生那边拿的资料递给林默，“如，如果感觉心情不好的话，查，查查案子，换个心情，也，也会感觉好一点的。”</p><p>林默抬头，top2和top4瞬间达成默契。</p><p>这回终于轮到唐仁开始摸不着头脑，想了想，算了，他也没有Crimaster排行的那股竞争自觉。</p><p> </p><p>黄利辉。细伟。</p><p>时间久了，黄利辉本人也会忘记自己究竟是黄利辉，还是细伟。</p><p>他本来以为，纵使是细伟还是利辉，名字也不过是个代号，只要时间够久，细伟就会变成利辉。后来才发现，温水煮青蛙只会让他对细伟更加憎恶，对利辉更加自卑。每喊一声细伟，他心上的血痂便被剥离一份，自尊也更跌堕一寸。</p><p>移民身份证很早就不见了，可能是丢在了麦田深处，也有可能从早上醒来就在枕头底下不翼而飞。黄利辉想，丢了就丢了，我又不是黄细伟。他如此憎恶细伟，却要和这个名字共存下去，渐渐地别人喊他细伟，或者他招呼别人自称细伟的时候，他都放弃了介意和在乎。黄利辉暗自觉着，每每他越介意越在乎，内心深处就越犯恶心。但恶心到极致他反而有点看开了，终究细伟是一具肮脏的皮囊，承载污秽的器皿，只要黄利辉是干净的，那就足够了。</p><p>他本来是想着希望的。挣的第一笔钱有大半被他拿去纹身，思忖着价格和纹路，最终他挑了一方不动明王，制怒，清心。那时候他还很开心，细伟有细伟的烦恼，可是黄利辉拥有黄利辉的快乐。</p><p>可黄利辉越想安定下来，命运却越觉得他做个浪子更合适。所以命运用台风吹掉他全部的庄稼，让农场主用鞭子死命地鞭笞他，苛责他的不善言辞，让他一步步攀登向安定的高峰，又在他辛苦伸出手攀爬最后一寸的时候用力踹开他。</p><p>他被命运一路从泰国的边陲小镇赶到曼谷，这个时候他还在相信努力改变命运。结果身体先宣告了不信，浓烈的哮喘像一条粘稠的蛇，挤满了他的呼吸，荼毒着他的背脊。他本想掏出口袋里的舒喘灵，可有那么一秒浑身失去了力气，他也猛然忘却了希望，急匆匆地盼着死神的降临，带来真正的解脱。</p><p>快死去的时候就像飘在云中一样，一切痛楚忽然感觉不到，他就那么慢慢地往下沉，往下沉，忽然发觉，要是现在真是死了，死得也未免太舒服了点。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，发觉自己正躺在一张软软的床上，床单和枕套画满了色彩斑斓的扑克，稍稍一抬头，可以看到淡淡的甜美的月亮，软乎乎地搭在树枝上打盹。</p><p>一个矮个子的男人从浴室里走出来，手上抱着一块毛巾，眼睛万般晶亮。</p><p>黄利辉偏头，看见他的舒喘灵正安静地躺在枕头的旁边。古朴的小屋拥挤，堆积，却温暖无比。</p><p>矮个子的男人操着浓浓的南方口音，起初有些聒噪，嘴上嫌弃着他不要死在这里给他带来麻烦，手上揾着毛巾的力度却恰到好处，热水轻轻触过被鞭笞的伤口，渐渐热红了黄利辉的眼眶。</p><p> </p><p>“我叫唐仁啦。你也是从中国来的吧，出来混不容易啦。”</p><p>见黄利辉不说话，唐仁有些扫兴，咕哝了几句，重新专注于手上的毛巾。气氛一直很静，窗外时不时传来夏蝉的鸣叫，柔软，轻巧。</p><p> </p><p>“……黄利辉。”</p><p>“你说什么？” </p><p>“……我叫黄利辉。”黄利辉双手悄悄捂住脸。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>